Life without you
by fancomingthru
Summary: this is Kagome trying to reveal her feelings for inuyasha but doesn't know if he likes her back..biggg fluffy please read & review in progress
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the stary night as i layed by the fire, christmas only being a week away, no one knew what christmas was here, i tried explaining to my frineds but they still didn't see a point to holiday, i rememeber them all saying "so a fat guy in a red suit gives children and people gifts?" of course i laughed at them when they put it in that way. i tried telling them that THAT wasn't the point the point was it was a time of giving, and time to be witht he ones you love..the ones that take your breathe away, the one you care for...

For a start i hate when i'm left with my thoughts absolutly hate it! it seems that i make myself sad and all i have to do is think and BAM just like a car hitting me i'm sad. I watched my friend sleeping and i slowly stood up not because i wasn't sleepy (I WAS VERY TIRED) but because i wanted to see this place, have you ever went by a place over and over but never realized the beauty of it? thats i feel, i mean i come to this Era all the time but never noticed how the full moon and stars look in a winters day. I know that i'm being corny but its the truth, for some reason this holiday makes me want to do soemthing spectacular, something i wouldn't dare to do without curage, i finally realized what it could be...telling someone you love them. I know it's a silly thing to say but in truth, it does take courage especially if you don't know if that person loves you back, if you haven't guessed already i'm talking about Inuyasha, the one i love. Maybe i'm just getting ahead of myself..whatever the reason is for me to take the time and think about this more than usuall, has to be good RIGHT? i slowly walked back to to the spot i onced layed, covered my body in my sleeping bag and closed my tired eyes, (try not to think) i thought as i felt myself losing the reality of being awake.

_CHAPTER ONE: MY WORLD._

I woke up with a high pitched scream, it made me quiver as though someone was putting there nails aganst a chalkboard, very discomforting. I poked my head out of the sleeping bag to see what it could be, it was SANGO a very good friend of mine, you could say we were best buds. Of course she had a promblem with a certain pervert of a man Miroku, my other friend. After witnessing (i think to be the 1 millionth time) of her slapping him on the face and him falling like a drop of hail.

You see the thing i don't understand is why he ALWAYS does it, he never learns but , now that i think about it..maybe its love. My mother once told me that love makes you do crazy things, though its a wierd way for a person to show affection by gropping his loves bum --' i wish that someone would show that to me , i don't mean for someone to grop me, i mean that i wish a certain someone would show that sort of attension, you all know who i'm talking about, by now i would tyhink that you all know who i am, my name is Kagome. I looked around to see shippo (a fox demon) and Inuyasha both being missing, i looked around and saw not one of them in view but was surprised when i heard "Kagome your awake?" Of course i reconized the voice, it was Sango. "yeah, i just woke up" DUMB DUMP DUMP i thought as i realized what i just said (of course they already know that you 'just' woke up with that i got a responds "are you feeling okay Kagome?" I stupidly smiled at her "yeah i'm fine , where did shippo and inuyasha go?" "oh those two they were fighting over somehting this morning and then they both ran off" Miroku said laughing a bit.

I realized right there and then that this would be the perfect oppurtunity to go back the my Era, without any complications from my other half (Inuyasha) "uh well i have to go guys don't tell inuyasha that i left unless he asks, other than that, DON'T BRING IT UP kay" i said and smiled while putting my sleeping bag in my backpack i was in dire need of a bath thats for sure "no problem Kagome, when will you be back?" "in about 4 days, don't worry time will fly and before you know it i'll be here again" i said as i lifted my backpack on my shoulders and headed for the sacred well. about 5 minutes later i reached the well and quickly hopped in , i rememebered the time when i first jumped in, or shall i saw pulled in, at the time i was scared but i realize now that i was a crybaby.

I don't regret it though, it changed my life forever. If it didn't happen i would have never met the other part of my soul, you see love is when two spirits meet again that was once parted, in other words your soul mate. Climbing out of the well i ended up on the other end of the 2 worlds, the present time in japan. Were i stay sometimes, when i need to get away from the man that seems to sqeeuze my heart, they words "your a jewel shard detecter" seems to play in my mind more than often it seems though he hardly says it know, i rememebr the days when a day wouldn't go by without these word leaking from his lips, but it has ceased its at the utmost amazement to me actually. I stared at my house as the snokeflakes slowly fell in my hair and on my skin. The temple looked beautiful when it snowed softly as it was doing at this very moment, i gazed a the busy street below my many steps. A quick shiver was felt all through my body before i even made a move to leave the spot that, i was seemed to be standing in for more than a minute it would appear, i rushed to my home away from home, opened the door to what seemed to be an empty house.


	2. Chapter 2

please review people i think this is gonna be the best story i will ever write --; cause i suck, this is gonna be good, but please be patient cause i don't have much time because of work, school..etc. u see my point but it will get done for sure!

Chapter 2: memories last forever

The house being empty put a chill down my spine, the darkness and the slight coldness coming from the house made me feel a bit uneasy. I slowly walked to the bottom of my house stairs where i found the light switches and started turning on all of them, though i'm not afraid of the dark the house being dark and empty as it was, made me feel a bit scared. "where the heck is mom. Souta and gramps?" i wondered as i went to the refrigerator for some juice, and there hanging from the refrigerator door was a letter from my mom:

_Kagome if you came home while we were out, we just went for some last minute christmas shopping so don't worry, p.s if you haven't already thought about it, you should bring inuyasha for christmas! anyway see you about 9:00 -love mom._

"inuyasha..., me bring inuyasha?" i actually never thought about it not once bringing him over for christmas,since he thinks its a pointless holiday, but maybe i should! maybe that it would be the best time to reveal my feelings for him, and maybe i could get him a gift! i felt my self getting excited about it, but again i thought about it some more and i made my self sad yet again, "what happens if he doesn't feel the same way?" i thought as i slowly forced myself to walk up my stairway to my room.

"where they heck did Kagome GO!" inuyasha said as he held shippo by the tail

"what ever do you mean inuyasha" miroku said laughingly

"you know exactly what i mean"inuyasha said looking around

"she went to her house for a couple of days thats all inuyasha" sango said while starting a fire

"when did she leave?" Inuyasha said sitting himself down with his arms and legs crossed

"between the time you and shippo started fighting" Sango said blowing on the fire to get it started

"feh" inuyasha said while closing his eyes and looking rather grumpy

"she is only gonna be gone for a couple of days inuyasha! brighten up you grouch!" shippo said with a cautious distance

"shut up shippo, like a i care about that!" inuyasha snorted as he held an even grumpier look on his face

"how long do you think he'll last?" Sango whispered to Miroku "i give it 10 minutess" he responded

"SHUT UP I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" inuyasha said as he got up and stormed off

"i win" Sango said laughing

"man i thought he'd last a bit"Miroku said sighing

In my room my window was wide open with the curtains flapping in every which direction, this made me think of only one thing: Inuyasha, i quickly ran to the window and looked outside of it, looking,no.. searching for _him_ but there was no one, nothing just some snowflakes falling to my bedroom floor. I sometiomes felt like a snowflake falling, the way it soothingly drifts from the sky and is stoped by the ground...exept my ground, my _wall _was my courage to tell someone that i loved them. thinking of this made me shut my window, though i would have it open if it were'nt for this chilling season. I looked at my pink room first at my desk where there was a pile of homework for me to do, thats when i noticed my journal at the very top of the pile, i stood up and retreived it and sat on my bed, i flipped through the pages till i met a page that caught my eye, this one page in which i'm speaking of is one of the very last pages in this half filled journal it read :

_december 20th 2000_

_today was the last day of classes before christmas break and i feel so stupid hojo the boy i've liked for a long time finally started talking to me and i blew it for intance he'd ask me "how my day was going" and i'd just mumble some words and smile, he must think i'm a freak! i wish that i'd have for christmas he he he ..._

this journal however was never completed, it was soo long ago since i liked hojo but i' m over him now cause another has taken his place more than i thought he would ever. Wait a minute my crush fadded for hojo could the same thing happen for inuyasha and Kikyou? ..no i don't think it is possible for him to forget her he _loved_ her, just as i love him and love is not something that can be forgotten, it will always be rememebered...and just as i thought i this i felt a single tear roll down my cheek (i know what your thinking that i'm a totall cry baby! well i am most certainly not!) i took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, "i'm not gonna cry" i told myself before i crawled in the blankets of my bed and closed my eyes for some well deserved rest in my big pink comfy bed.

"stupid girl always leaves to her stupid time" inuyasha said as he hoped into the bone-eaters well


End file.
